The present invention relates to building component products. More specifically, the invention relates to structures configured for forming window wells and improvements therein, with a view to providing such components that are highly rigid, functional and aesthetically pleasing.
For many years sub-terrain window systems have been designed to allow light into basement areas in order to make the space more desirable, as well as meet building code requirements, as discussed below. These window systems generally comprise a standard size or other window located, at least in part, below grade. Provided at the window location is a window well structure surrounding the outside window surface which acts, at least in part, to retain the earth. An early effort to accomplish this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 300,654 entitled xe2x80x9cArea Window Protectorxe2x80x9d first patented in 1884. Since then, many other areaway or window well designs and improvements have been patented directed to the improvement of window well structure capabilities such as admitting light and retaining earth.
Due to a desire to utilize basement windows for a possible escape route during emergencies, and later due to many building codes provisions regarding basement egress, window wells or areaways have been designed to facilitate such an escape in case of an emergency. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,334, issued in 1976, describes an areaway that is an extension of the basement space beyond the foundation wall. This patent disclosure recognizes that a basement window could be useful as a means of escape.
More recently, relatively deep window well structures having U-shaped cross-sections and a vertical wall on each of three sides have been developed. It has been recognized as desirable to provide a series of steps or a ladder therein so that an escapee may more easily scale the wall of the window well structure. This has traditionally been accomplished by the use of an separate external ladder that drops into the window well.
Alternatively, and as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,833, structure allowing for an escape system and also enabling utilization of the space created by the structure for aesthetic purposes is possible. One embodiment disclosed comprises a window well structure or areaway system where the walls are not vertical, but are configured like a stairway.
Other designs for window wells have previously been disclosed, such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,467; U.S. Pat. No. D248,071; U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,640; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,828.
The foregoing references and discussion illustrate that window well structures have functioned to: a) provide an escape route in an emergency, b) provide light to a basement area; and c) to retain the earth. Recognition of the importance of providing an aesthetically pleasing window well structure has also evolved. A decorative window well structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,503. That reference discloses a window well structure, preferably comprised of a high-strength plastic material, having planter boxes on the interior vertical walls which double as escape steps. Additionally, the reference teaches that the plastic material may be fabricated to have an aesthetically pleasing appearance, such as by incorporating a brick or granite xe2x80x9clookxe2x80x9d in surface texture and configuration.
Structural integrity has also been an important part of window well structure design. For this reason, window well structures have typically been corrugated to provide rigidity. Additionally, prior to the present invention, window well structures having a U-shaped cross section have been the design of choice of most manufacturers. This is likely due to the fact that most window well structures are formed of metal. The U-shape cross section is a convenient and low-cost shape to manufacture in metal, and U-shaped window well structures are relatively strong due simply to inherent advantages of the geometry.
It has been recognized that a drawback of using metal in window well structures is that it is heavier and more difficult to shape in a specific one piece configuration than a high density polymeric resin material or a combination of high density/low density polymeric resins. For example, it would be much more difficult to provide a single-piece window well structure having xe2x80x9cbuilt inxe2x80x9d steps in a metal material than it would be with a polymeric resin material. Additionally, a plastic is a good material to use if the desire is to fabricate window well structures that are aesthetically pleasing, e.g., color and texture are easily modified. However, since plastic is often flexible, it is important to provide a design that is rigid, particularly when the window well is deep and is being used as an emergency escape.
As such, the present invention provides an improved window well structure over those previously disclosed. Whether the chosen material from which the structure is formed is a polymeric resin, filled or otherwise a composite material or not, or whether the window well structure is corrugated or not, window well structures in accordance with principles of the present invention are highly rigid, functional and aesthetically pleasing. Such a structure includes a rigid window well structure having a front wall, two side walls, two connecting walls, an interior surface, an exterior surface, and at least one integral step built-in or afterward attachable, adjacent to the interior surface and disposed between the front wall and one of the side walls, and configured to facilitate escape in the event of an emergency. In a more detailed aspect, the configuration can have increased rigidity due to the presence of one or more steps, either formed as a single continuous piece or as a modular assembly. Such an escape step formed in a window well structure can be very rigid due to both design and location within the window well.
In a further more detailed aspect, each step defines a cavity on the exterior surface of a window well panel structure such that the retained earth acts with the panel to form a composite structure configured to further support the step and rigidify the entire window well structure.
In a further more detailed aspect, a window well structure in accordance with principles of the invention is configured to provide a new window well design that is rigid and aesthetically pleasing, even without the presence of escape steps. More specifically, such a rigid window well structure in accordance with principles of the invention comprises a) a first planar side wall, b) a second planar side wall, c) a planar front wall, d) a first connecting wall, e) a second connecting wall, wherein the first connecting wall joins the first side wall to the front wall and the second connecting wall joins the second side wall to the front wall, such that each of the walls expose an interior surface and an exterior surface and f) a step bridged between the interior surfaces of at least two walls. In a more detailed aspect, the step can bridge the interior surface of the front wall and the interior surface of the first side wall.
In a further detailed aspect, a rigid window well structure in accordance with the invention can comprise a) a first planar side wall, b) a second planar side wall, c) a planar front wall, d) a first planar connecting wall and e) a second planar connecting wall, wherein the first connecting wall joins the first side wall to the front wall and the second connecting wall adjoins the second side wall to the front wall, and wherein the connecting walls are each configured to be disposed at an angle of about 120-150xc2x0 in relation to the interior surface of the front wall and about 60-120xc2x0 in relation to the opposing connecting wall.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the features of the invention.